NIGHTMARE CONFESSIONS
by B.X
Summary: What happens when a family members starts drinking


NIGHTMARE CONFESSIONS  
BY  
  
B.X  
  
The morning of March 1942 was a cool and sunny day. The harbor outside of Cape Suzette was full of cargo business and shipments. Hauling cargo for Higher for Hire was a big gray bear weighing about 350 pounds and standing about 7'0 feet tall. The coloring of the big furry bear was a light grayish.  
  
Just a couple of feet away from the big bear Baloo was his son, navigator and best friend and much more by the name of Kit Cloudkicker; a young bear- cub about now 14 years of age. "Man Papa Bear I sure will be glad when we finish this cargo run, this week has been a killer for us," Kit said looking at his Papa Bear affectionately.  
  
Baloo said with a smile and a wink at the young man bear-cub; "yeah Britches I tell you what tonight we'll go to that new restaurant that opened down the street. Kit replied "What restaurant " Oh baby Kit boy you been working to hard! That new restaurant on West and Montgomery were the burgers and pizza are boogie good and of course my favorite that new bottle water that they have. So you been there without me Papa Bear Kit said sounding dejected and hurt.  
  
"Aw, don't take it that way, you where knocked out after that cargo run last week from Mount Morris. I didn't have the heart to wake you, you were sleeping so sound as he hugged the bear cub." "O.K Papa Bear I'll let it go this time" as Kit Playfully punched Baloo in the Stomach.  
  
That night about 7:00 P.M. Ms. Cunningham told Baloo and Kit good night for the weekend, as she took Molly by the hand as the two bearses headed out of Higher for Hire. " Well kit", Baloo said drinking a bottle of orange soda pop. Its Friday night and the sky is the limit. What say you and I go to that new restaurant I was telling you about earlier today. "Sounds good to me" Kit said gleefully as he jumped on the back of his Papa Bear.  
  
As they walked down the street of Cape Suzette Baloo had noticed that kit had a far off look on his face, as the two of them walked Baloo stopped and took Kit by the shoulder and stated "Kido what's the problem you've been quiet ever since we left home its Friday night what gives L'll Britches?" Baloo said with both hands on the boys shoulders now.  
  
Kit looked up at Baloo with a sad and distant look " Baloo do you love me?" Baloo looked surprised and stunned by the question. "Kit why would you say a crazy thing like that" Baloo said sharply. Does this have anything to do with me not taking you to this restaurant that day. "Well somewhat" Kit said scratching his head.  
  
I have just noticed that there have been times where you just sort of take off and I don't see you until the next day; and I have also noticed that on some of these occasions that you are..well kind of mean to Miz Cunningham and snappish at me at times. Baloo I have noticed this has happened for the past three weeks, now what gives. If you are tired of me or don't want me..."  
  
"Hey hold your horses Kit boy" Baloo said with his hands waving in the air. First of all me and Beaky always argue about one thang or another" Beckers cool and all but sometime that gal ruffles o'l Baloo's fur. Second, Kit you know I love you so please lets just have a good time O.K."  
  
As Baloo walked off Kit was getting an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered the time when Baloo stopped speaking or acknowledged Kit at all and that nearly killed the young bear cub. As he walked behind Baloo the thought of going through something similar would be more than Kit could bare and re realized it too.  
  
When Kit and Baloo got to the restaurant a big neon sign said "welcome drink at your own risk" . "What did I tell ya kit boy this place is better than Louies almost as he gave kit a nudge" The atmosphere was that of a club with flamingo waitresses, tigers, lions, panthers and bears of all shapes and colors in dark suits and hats to match. Pilots both freelance and from Shere khan squad. The structure of the establishment was of great sophistication with chandlers above the ceiling, water foundations and a huge dance floor in the middle of the place. The entertainment was a full orchestra; mostly panthers in white tuxedoes playing their horn instruments. " Hey Baloo back again" Baloo and Kit looked around and a big dark black bear with blue eyes caught the attention of the pilot and navigator.  
  
"Hey Jonathan what's shaking" as the two bears shook hands "nothing to much business is good. What about yourself Baloo." Hey man Baloo said gesturing for a bottled drink; things are great. I got money in my pocket and no bosses around me. Jonathan looked down at Kit; " Who do we have here?" Kit looked the black bear up and down and finally said Kit, Kit Cloudkicker. "That's my boy Baloo said proudly as he ordered another bottled drink. Your boy! Jonathan said with dismay and surprise, the way you were acting the night before, I thought you had no kids.  
  
With that Kit gave Baloo a piercing stare and Baloo in return looked at Jonathan as if to say you talk to much. At this time Jonathan who was the owner of the place observed that the good- natured conversation had taken a turn for the worse. " So Jonathan said trying to break the silence " can I seat you two at a table. Baloo snapped out of his stare at Jonathan and said ya you do that little thing!  
  
As Kit and Baloo sat down one of the flamingo waitresses came to the table. "What'll it be hone" I'll have a burger Kit implied. "For you big daddy" while chewing gum. "nothing, Baloo stated just keep them bottle drinks flowing "You got it hone" with that the waitress was gone to fill the orders.  
  
Baloo Kit asked, what did Jonathan mean the way you were acting the other week? Kit said with a show of concern. Baloo didn't even hear the question his son asked due to the music and watching the people dance and of course drinking the bottle drinks that they specialized in. Kit looked with amazement as Baloo seemed not to hear him. "Baloo" Kit shouted with a hit on the bears arm. Ya, what.what is it Kit? By that time Kit's burger was placed on the table; Kit decided that he would let the matter drop for now and just eat his food  
  
11:45 P.M. CST-Cape Suzette Time  
  
Kit looked as Baloo whirled around on the dance floor in astonishment; although he had seen Baloo dance at Louie's a thousand times before, but there was something different about it this time he seemed a little no a lot out of control.  
  
"Aw shake a bear feather a voice from behind Kit and Baloo's table said. Kit turned around and saw a white tiger in a black blazer and matching hat and a black panther in a white blazer and a diamond earring in his left ear saying some awful things about Baloo. "Just look at that fat drunk out on the dance floor!" "He is not drunk he's just having fun. Don't you ever say anything about my father, you got that; Kit yelled at the individuals. "Hey no hard feelings boy, didn't know he was your father, good luck with him kid.  
  
Kit looked at the two curiously, "What do you mean good luck!! What are you trying to say, are you trying to be funny!" Kit said with his voice reaching almost the level of the music. At this time the owner Jonathan come over and looked at Kit and observed that the young man bear-cub was upset but was to far away to see what exactly was going on. "What in the hell is going on over here," Jonathan protested " Kit what is the problem you are disturbing the other customers here. Kit looked around and saw that despite the level of music that was playing and the amount of people that was dancing, Kit noticed that people was staring at him and he began to feel embarrassed for kit this was a new experience to feel embarrassed and especially with adults.  
  
Kit began to explain to Jonathan what was said about his friend and father Baloo. The tiger and panther both explained to Jonathan that they did not know that the bear was the boy's father. You have no business calling anybody any names, this is a respectable place and I expect everyone to treat each other with respect. Jonathan said directing most of what he was saying to the adult tiger and panther. The panther motioned to the white tiger to leave the establishment. Jonathan could tell that Kit was still angry and tried to comfort him.  
  
By this time Baloo's flight shirt was soaked from the dancing and the bottled drinks that he had been drinking. Everyone in the club was looking and shaking their heads at the sight of the bear. Heyyyy..Keeettt,boyyy. having funnnnnnnnnnn. "Baloo" Kit said with concern, are you O.K. "Yeaaahhhh boyyyyyy o'll peepa bears just fine as the big bear fell against tables and other customers Hey John boy get me another bottled drinkyy. Jonathan looked at Baloo and said "Sir I believe you have had enough."  
  
Yeah Papa Bear let's go, it's getting late. "C'mon Johnny givvvee papa bear another bottled drink, one for the roaddd.. Baloo said as he slurred his words. Son did you and him drive because if you did..Jonathan asked, just then Kit replied we..we walked; our place is just three blocks away. "Uh, Mr. Jonathan what's the matter with Baloo why, why is he acting this way. Baloo began slamming his massive fist down on the bar table; "Damit I want another bottled drink right this second" at this point Baloo was yelling uncontrollable and Kit was startled by Baloo's raving. Jonathan took Baloo by the shoulders and shook the Gray bear, "Get a hold of yourself for goodness sake your son is here, do you want him to see you like this huh, do you!" The black bear was trying to sake the drunkenness out of him. "So you're not going to give me another one huh" Baloo stated staggering as Kit was trying to hold him up with the help of the bar. Jonathan looked at Baloo and then at Kit and back at Baloo and said Please leave or I will have to call the Police and I do not want to do that. So be careful and come back when you've sobered up, but right now you are embarrassing yourself and Kit here. Jonathan tried to say this with tact and pose but the gray bear Baloo was not hearing this message.  
  
Kit pleaded with Baloo, Papa Bear please let's just go, you don't look good, you don't need any more to drink tonight. Baloo's eyes were red like fire from all the drinks he had consumed and with a yell and frown Baloo began to push in the chest of Jonathan. Baloo told the black bear that he was spineless and that he ran a dump for a living. By this time Kit had his hand on Baloo's hand pulling him toward the door. By this time Jonathan and two other employees of the place took Baloo by both arms and threw him out and onto the street. Kit held Baloo's head as he landed sideways on the pavement. "Drunk asshole" came a voice from the small crowd around the establishment. Jonathan looked at Kit and shook his head and give Kit twenty shaboos "Get a cab and take him home" Jonathan stated as the doors closed of the establishment leaving Kit and Baloo on the cold night streets as the rain began to fall.  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
